


there's no sorrow in goodbyes

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Break Up, F/F, Incredibly brief mention of sex, well carina's not the type to angst more bittersweet i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carina comes to the conclusion that she needs to leave Nami.(Set one week before the encounter with the treasure pirates)





	there's no sorrow in goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> carina's so fucking full of shit lmao i love her so much

The realisation that it wouldn’t be long before she had to leave Nami didn’t come as much of a shock. It wasn’t like it was something she’d been considering, she made it a point to not think too much about the nature of her relationships and where they were going, but she’d always been somewhat conscious of the inevitability of their end. 

So as she sat there, head rested on Nami’s shoulder, she didn’t feel surprised or saddened as she thought about it. The two of them were having a quiet evening, a little uncharacteristically so. They’d sold off the last of the stolen jewels they’d got from their last heist that morning, and after stashing the money in the chest they kept buried on the beach, there wasn’t much more to do. They _could_ start planning their next endeavour, searching for a new target, but for once they just didn’t feel like it. 

Instead they’d just walked down the beach, chatting idly about the man who’d bought the rubies off them, until they got tired of walking and sat down for a bit. They’d only meant to stay a little, but it’d been a few hours now and neither of them felt like moving yet. The conversation had trailed off, another rare occurrence, they usually had plenty to talk about and could keep a conversation energetically going for hours, jumping from topic to topic, with endless enthusiasm whether they agreed or not. This time however, they were happy to just sit, Carina leaning more weight than was strictly necessary on her partner, looking as the sky turned orange and the clouds turned pink. Her hand was resting on Nami’s in a way that was close to holding it, a tangle of fingers was all it would take. Red hair tickled her forehead as the gentle breeze blew it in her direction. The tide was coming in, the cold water rising and falling at their feet. If they stayed much longer it would reach their shorts and they’d be soaked, but for now the sensation was soothing, as was the warm sand that was slowly cooling beneath their legs and hands. 

It was nice, really truly nice, just sitting here with her, just enjoying the moment without feeling the need to fill the silence with playful banter or clever plans. Maybe that was the problem. She might not have been thinking about what it meant, but it wasn’t like she hadn’t noticed the signs that something had been changing between them. The way they lay a little closer together for a little longer after sex. The way Carina had caught herself making the kind of expressions she’d laugh at Nami for making, full of a warmth that couldn’t be explained by mere fondness. The way she’d found herself a little less quick to change the subject when Nami asked about her past, or dropped hints about her own. Something was changing, leading towards something, if she stayed much longer she’d be swept up in it and there’d be nothing she could do to escape.

She wouldn’t let it get to that. That wasn’t how she did things, it never had been, and she wasn’t going to change that, not for Nami or anyone else. Any experience, any encounter, was always brief. Something to be enjoyed while it was, and remembered fondly and distantly once it wasn’t. The sun would set, the tide would flood the beach, and Carina and Nami would part ways. To stay much longer would just make things harder, let more threads tangle before they were inevitably pulled apart. It wouldn’t be pretty when she left, Carina might see no sorrow in goodbyes but Nami certainly didn’t. She would hurt, and Nami was never the type to take being hurt with any sort of grace. Briefly, she wondered if that would hurt too, if she’d be able to walk away with steady legs and a smile on her face as she saw the pain and anger flashing across her partner’s face. She supposed in a week or two she’d know the answer to that. 

But for now, as she felt the warmth of Nami’s shoulder against her temple and hand against her own, she was content to not be sure.


End file.
